


Tremble

by krazyanimegirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay Romance, I'm taking a break from major character deaths guys, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, OC, Slight swearing, Slow Burn, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, Warning!!!! There may be triggers!!!!!!!, angst and fluff?, jealous viktor, jealous!Viktor, slight angst, viktuuri, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyanimegirl/pseuds/krazyanimegirl
Summary: "I'm Yuuri." Though his stutter was gone his blush wasn't, which annoyed Viktor to no end. He extended his hand, which Satarou took far too quickly and shook far too long. Now there was definitely a weird feeling bubbling up in his stomach; but it wasn't pain...it was something that just made Viktor want to wrap his hands around Satarou's neck and pull his- and pull Yuuri away from him. Because the sight of someone else touching Yuuri, holding him- made Viktor tremble.It was the unmistakable emotion of jealousy.





	1. Chapter 1

If you had asked any of Viktor's friends (which isn't many) if he got jealous easily, some would've scoffed, some would've laughed, and some would've bluntly said: "No."

Well, they're all wrong. Because, right before his very own sea blue eyes, someone was flirting with HIS beautiful eyed, innocent, gorgeous katsudon.

And that was not okay.

Of course, he hadn't expected the day to turn out like this. It was one of the few times that Viktor allowed them too take a break from figure skating, which Yuuri had gradually accepted. But instead of spending the day relaxing sore muscles and soaking in the hot springs, Viktor insisted they went out to do some sight seeing.

Big mistake. 

Normally, if someone had just gone up to Yuuri to talk, whether it was an old high school acquaintance, or a fan, Viktor would've stood by at the side politely and smiled, winking for good measure at the end of the conversation. Then they would've moved on, and by moved on Viktor would've grabbed Yuuri's warm, inviting hand eagerly and pulled him down the road, wanting to see more.

But, the conversation was different this time. And the person who had gone up to talk to his- to talk to Yuuri, wasn't a high school acquaintance or fan. No, they were something else. And no, they weren't having a normal conversation about the "old times," or Yuuri's figure skating, or even just the plain old weather. In fact, you couldn't even call what the man was doing to Yuuri, "talking."

Because he was flirting. And he was flirting HARD.

And Viktor didn't like it one bit. 

He had come up so normally, it was a shock to both Viktor and the bespectacled beauty. They had been walking down the streets of Hasetsu, discussing elements of Yuuri's free skate, with Viktor throwing in some tips on how to improve his jumps.

"You see, Yuuri, when you're getting ready to launch into the quadruple salchow, you have to-" Viktor was suddenly cut off when a hand reached between the (small) space between Viktor and Yuuri, and grabbed the Asian man's shoulder. A strange feeling had bubbled up inside Viktor's stomach, but he brushed it off, merely thinking it was just surprise.

"E-excuse me." The stranger panted, trying to catch his breath; it was obvious he had been running to catch up with them. "But I saw this fall out of your pocket." In his hand, he held a black wallet- Yuuri's black wallet.

Gasping, Yuuri took it from the man, flushing. "O-oh! Thank you so much! I didn't even notice that it fell out!" He babbled, bowing repeatedly as he cheeks turned bright red. Viktor smiled slightly, finding the scene so cute that urge to take out his phone to snap a picture unbelievably tempting.

Then the feeling disappeared when the man spoke his next words.

"Well, gorgeous," the man almost purred, looking up and down at Yuuri's body, smiling. "I'd rather next time to pick you up, instead of the wallet." 

Yuuri flushed an even deeper red and Viktor almost choked at the man's suddenness- he was friends with Chris, and even this act was a shock.

"U-um thanks? Again." Viktor didn't know if he wanted to coo or slap himself in the face at Yuuri's innocence. How could this man, who skated to Eros (sexual love!!!) be this clueless that the man was clearly flirting with him?! And the man seemed to be liking it too, as his flirting continued with a hint of teasing.

"No, thank you. If you hadn't dropped your wallet, I wouldn't have gotten to see your pretty face today." Ew. So cliche Viktor thought he was going to throw up. "My name's Satarou, what's yours?"

This Satarou, which would've been noticeable to anyone, was quite the looker. He was tall, taller than Viktor, had a strong build and had a nice, soft tan face with a sly grin. His eyes were a dark brown, and he had a shock of red hair. But even though the colour was bright it suited him perfectly; that fact annoyed Viktor to no end.

"I'm Yuuri." Though his stutter was gone his blush wasn't, which also annoyed Viktor to no end. He extended his hand, which Satarou took far too quickly, and shook for far too long. Now there was definitely a weird feeling bubbling up in his stomach; but it wasn't pain...it was something that just made Viktor want to wrap his hands around this Satarou's neck and pull his- and pull Yuuri away from him. Because the sight of someone else besides him touching Yuuri, holding him- it made Viktor tremble. 

It was the unmistakable emotion of jealousy.

Then Viktor snapped back to reality when Yuuri was being handed a piece of paper.

"Well, Yuuri, I'm sorry I can't stick around to chat, but I'm meeting up with a couple of friends. Here's my number; do whatever you want with it, but I'd prefer if you'd call me ." Satarou said with a wink, holding onto Yuuri's hand for a couple of unnecessary seconds, before walking away. 

As the pair continued to walk down the streets of Hasetsu, Yuuri mumbling about how stupid he had been to drop his wallet, Viktor just had to ask the question bubbling inside him. "Are you going to call him?"

The black haired beauty froze, his face tinged with a red blush. "Maybe. He seemed nice enough, and I wouldn't mind getting a coffee or something like that. But I won't-" he added, biting his life. "-If it interferes with practice. It'll be okay, right?"

The terrible thing was, Viktor was tempted to say that no, no it wasn't okay. He wanted to say that Yuuri was his and only his, he wanted to say-

"Yes, yes that's fine. As long as it doesn't cut into our day time practices, then go ahead. Your free time is your own." The words managed to slip through gritted teeth, but at least he was awarded with a bright, adorable smile.

If only that smile was for him.  
_____________________________________

"You're jealous."

"W-what?! I am not!" Viktor cried, yelling into his phone. He had immediately called Chris as soon as they got back to Yu-Topia, hoping his friend would be able to give him some advice.

But alas, it wasn't good advice.

"You could just tell him how you feel? I mean, after what happened at the banquet, he's bound to have a crush on you." Chris mused, and Viktor could almost imagine the Swiss man pressing a finger to his lips.

"I don't know; he was drunk at the time, so it might've been the alcohol talking." Viktor sighed, flopping down on his bed. Makkachin was nowhere to be seen, hopefully not eating steamed buns. "But anyway, the fact that Yuuri was swayed by the guys crappy pick up lines was absurd-"

"Jealous~" Chris lightly sang, before breaking out into laughter. Frowning, Viktor hung up. 

Yurio was next.

"Wow, someone actually flirted with that pig? I'm surprised." And the angsty Teen sounded it too. Viktor was slightly appalled; how could anyone not be drawn in to Yuuri's beauty? But that was beyond the point.

"Yurio, that's not the point! The fact that he flirted with Yuuri right under my-"

"You're jealous." Now there was something different with the blond's tone. It was almost as if he was holding back...laughter? "Oh my god." Yep. Laughter. "Viktor Nikiforov, the skating living legend, who's too good for anybody, is JEALOUS?!" His roars of laughter ripped through the speakers.

"That's not true-" but Viktor's protests were no match for Yurio's shouts.

"I-I never thought that this would happen! And over the piggy, for Christ's sake! That's absolutely rich!" There's was no stopping him now. "Holy shit, the hag needs to hear about this! Mila!!! MILA!!" Yurio screamed, and Viktor hung up once again.  
_____________________________________

"And where do you think you're going?" Hearing Mari's accusing tone, Viktor's head shot up from his bowl of katsudon, his interest peaked.

"Just out, nee-San." That was Yuuri's voice. Getting up, Viktor walked to the end of the hallway, and peeked out to get a glimpse at the Katsuki siblings.

And Jesus, was he happy he had. Because Yuuri was smouldering.

His hair was slicked back with gel, a lot like his look for Eros. He was wearing contacts, and his usually hidden brown/Amber eyes were wide and sparkling; for clothes, it was a simple black T shirt under a black jacket. But his pants- oh his pants were the best. Unbelievingly tight jeans, that showed off his thighs and ass perfectly. 

Viktor's mouth was dry.

Squirming under his sister's glare, Yuuri finally shouted: "A date!! I'm going on a date, okay?!" 

It was like a blow to the stomach.

Just as surprised as the hidden Russian, Mari managed to choke out: "A-a date? You?!"

He was blushing now. "Yes, nee-San! A date! We're going out to a bar. You don't have to sound so surprised, I've been on them before, you know."

"Well, yeah..." She scratched her head awkwardly, rolling the lighted cigarette between her fingers. "But I was kind of under the impression that you and Viktor were, you know...an item."

Yuuri laughed, and Viktor felt his heart clench. "Me and Viktor? An item? You're funny, nee-San..." Then the laughter died, and his face got serious. "Viktor can do so much better than a person like me, than a person who was destroyed at the Grand Prix. A failure."

Not being able to hold back, Viktor jumped out. "That's not true!" The siblings looked shocked at his arrival, but he ignored it, just grabbing Yuuri's shoulders tight and shaking them. "I couldn't do better, Yuuri, and you're definitely not a failure! You aren't!"

Embarrassed at being heard, Yuuri scrambled out of his coaches grip. "I'm going to be late for Satarou..." He muttered, dashing out the door, leaving behind a desperate looking Viktor and a dumb founded Mari.

"Yuuri!" But before Viktor could bolt out the door, Mari laid a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place. She didn't need to say anything for him to know that it was best to let Yuuri go.

Date. Oh how Viktor wished it were him drinking at Yuuri's side, instead of the red haired bastard.  
_____________________________________

It was late when Yuuri got back, the time being past midnight and had Viktor pacing the hallways, worried that something might've happened to his precious student. That maybe Satarou had taken advantage of his innocent katsudon, or something worse.

He fears weren't exactly relinquished when Yuuri arrived home. Because when he finally stumbled through the doorway, it wasn't out of tiredness. It was because he was flat out drunk.

Viktor knew he had gone out to a bar, but he didn't expect him to have drank this much. Yuuri's cheeks were flushed a bright red, his eyes were sparkling, and his once gelled back hair was now messed up, like someone had run there hands through his silky locks (the thought made Viktor clench his fists).

But the real hoot of the night was the words that were slipping out of Yuuri's mouth.

"I had sooooooooo much fun, Viktoooooor," Yuuri slurred, leaning heavily on the gold medalist as they made their way up to the bedrooms. "Satarou wasss so niiiice." He sighed. "He even kissed meeeeee."

Viktor blanched, losing his grip on Yuuri, who slipped and fell to the floor, giggling. "H-he did?"

"Oh, yes," Yuuri giggled from the floor, turning even redder. "A lot. Why don't YOU ever give me kisses, Viktor?"

"Um..." Deciding that carrying Yuuri altogether would be easier, he scooped the smaller boy up into his arms, holding him bridal style. "That's because..."

"Oooooh, because you don't liiiiiike me, right?" Yuuri pouted, his expression turning sad. "You can only kiss the people you like. Is that why you never kiss me?"

"No!" Horrified, Viktor rushed to get all his words out. "Of course I like you, moya lyubov!" 

"Aaaaaaah, I like that name, Viktoooooor. What does it mean?" 

"I'll tell you later. But why don't you tell me about your...date." The words were hard to get out. 

"Okay!" They were at Yuuri's bedroom now. After struggling to open the door, they got inside, and Yuuri all but clawed his way out of Viktor's grip and jumped on the bed. "Ahhh...."

But the platinum haired man could pay attention to nothing but Yuuri's splendid ass, which was right in front of him. Gulping, he sat down at the end of the bed, trying to calm down. He tried to relax when Yuuri started to ramble.

"Well at first, things were a little awkward...we didn't know what to say, but then he broke the ice by talking about his family, and I talked about mine. He's the second oldest out of 5 kids, and he's the only boy!" Yuuri exclaimed, laughing. "Then we started to drink, and it turned into a competition. Which I won, obviously!" He exclaimed, sluggishly pointing an accusing finger at Viktor, before starting to giggle.

Leaning his face against his palm, Viktor hummed, smiling. "I don't doubt you for a second."

"A-and then..." He crashed to his pillow, smiling. "After I won, he grabbed my head and kissed me! Over and over again!!!" Yuuri squealed. "It was even better than when Chris..."

"Then when Chris what?" Now that had caught Viktor's attention. 

"Nothing..." Sounding drowsy, Yuuri yawned. "Goodnight...and Viktooooor, you never got to telllll me what that words means..."

After he was positive Yuuri was dead to the world, Viktor leaned it and whispered, "It means, my love."  
_____________________________________

Things didn't exactly get better on Viktor's part.

Yuuri and Satarou were getting closer and closer, to the point where Satarou often came to Yutopia to join them for dinner and a soak in the hot springs. At the very least, he respected Yuuri's career and wouldn't intrude on their practices.

Or, he didn't, until today.

"Amazing, Yuuri!" Viktor called out as his student perfectly completed the first half of Eros, now moving on to the jumps. He was so captivated by the performance, he almost didn't notice the other presence enter the room.

Almost.

"Wow." Satarou wolf whistled as Yuuri skated to the music, making it his own. "He truly looks sexy skating, doesn't he?"

Viktor bristled, wanting to snap, wanting the other man to go away, wanting to tell him that Yuuri was his, but he couldn't. Because Yuuri was not his and yes, Yuuri did look gorgeous skating. So they stood, only a metre away from each other, as the program came to an end.

"S-Satarou!" Yuuri stammered, blushing as he skated up to the edge of the rink, gratefully taking the water bottle Viktor handed to him; Viktor eyed Yuuri's lips, the gorgeous, pink soft flesh looking totally kissable. "You never come to practice; why are you here?"

"I thought I could see you skate in front of my eyes instead of on TV or through stories. And may I say, you truly are amazing." Satarou sounded quite impressed, before he leaned in a whispered something in Yuuri's ear, out of Viktor's line of hearing. The silver haired man frowned when Yuuri's cheeks turned red and he hit Satarou's arm gently.

"Yuuri!" His voice was sharp, sharper than he intended it to be. "I'd like you to work on your quads, especially the salchow."

Nodding, but with a frown on his face, Yuuri skated off, leaving Viktor and Satarou to bask in each others presence. 

"Listen, man..." Satarou started a conversation, his tone icy. "I'm not stupid, or blind. Do you have a problem with Yuuri and I's relationship?" 

God, all Viktor wanted to do was say yes. He wanted to say yes, and tell Satarou to back off because Yuuri was his.

But he couldn't.

"No, of course not."

"Bullshit." Viktor winced at being called out. "I see the way you look at him, the way you look at me...as if I've stolen something from you."

Viktor remained silent, clenching his fist, and Satarou smirked, taking this as a sign to keep talking. "You're jealous, aren't you? I remember something intimidating about you when I first gave Yuuri back his wallet...to think you'd be jealous just because of that?" He leaned in, and the next words he said made Viktor see red. "He's amazing in bed too, you know. A real slut."

Then the first punch was thrown.


	2. Chapter 2

Satarou let out a shout of pain as he stumbled back from the hit, his nose gushing blood. Narrowing his eyes, he wiped at his nose smearing red across his face, and growled. "That's how you wanna do this, huh?"

Viktor was feeling pretty good about that punch until Satarou slammed into him, causing them both to crash into the ground. Pain flared up in the Russian's cheek when Satarou punched it, hard, and he retorted back with a kick in the side.

How dare you call Yuuri a slut, you red haired bastard?! Viktor thought, his fury taking over his actions. Faintly he could he hear voices, screams in the back round, and when someone laid a hand on his shoulder to try and rein him in, and struck at them furiously, before turning back to Satarou.

They were both in bad condition; Viktor was supporting a bruised cheek and a nasty black eye, while Satarou had a bleeding, and probably broken nose with an aching side and head. Viktor wanted to do more, to hurt more, when Yuuko's panicked words filled his ears. "Yuuri?!"

Whipping his head around, Viktor's heart stopped.

Yuuri was sitting on the ground, eyes wide with confusion, and...fear? Yuuko's hand was nestled on his shoulder protectively, and she was glaring at Viktor. Yuuri's fingers shook as he raised his hand to touch his lips, which had a red Crimson stained on them. Blood was slowly trickling out of his mouth and down his face, droplets hitting the floor with a small plunk.

Then Viktor realized; he was bleeding because of him.

Because Viktor had hit Yuuri.

"Y-Yuuri," the older man said shakily, wanting to reach out, to caress his students cheek. But he couldn't, because the looks Viktor was receiving made him feel like a monster. "I didn't mean-"

Yuuri bolted to his feet, and sadness bloomed in Viktor's chest when he saw tears forming in the beautiful brown eyes that he adored. Yuuri tried to force out some words, but clapped a hand over his mouth and ran off, starting to make choking noise that signalled he was going to start sobbing. Finally unfreezing, Viktor took a step after Yuuri but was immediately stopped by Yuuko, who was glaring at him with anger, but also with a hint of pity. She spread her arms to block his way, sending him an unspoken message, before jogging after her friend.

"Wow." Satarou got to his feet, smirking. "You really messed up, huh?" He leaned in, testing the waters. "Yuuri probably won't forgive you after this."

Then he left, leaving Viktor alone in the rink.  
_____________________________________

Oh god, he messed up. He messed up, big time. 

The looks he had received as he walked into Yutopia made Viktor want to fold into himself until there was nothing left, and he stayed in his room, knowing that he wasn't welcome for supper. Finally, with Makkachin whining at his feet, he clipped on his leash and started to take him out for his walk, and stepped out of his room quietly.

Definitely not expecting a hand to slam against the wall, millimetres from his face. 

"Listen here, asshole," Mari snarled, blowing smoke in his face. "I got the whole story from Yuuko. I don't know what your side is, but, I don't take people who harm my brother lightly." She stepped back a little, hand still on the wall. "If it were up to me, I'd beat you up. But I think it's up to Yuuri to decide your fate. And..." She narrowed her eyes. "That Satarou guy screams bad news. But if I do much as hear a peep of something I don't like, I will kick your ass."

Swallowing heavily, Viktor nodded before jogging down to Yuuri's room; the walk would have to wait.  
Shifting from foot to foot nervously, he stood outside of his pupils door, hand poised to knock. He could do this, he could do this. 

Then why was his hand trembling so much? Why wouldn't his hand move a damn inch, no matter how much he willed it? 

Was it because he had hit Yuuri with that hand?

Yes. That's why; because I laid a hand on the person I love, the person who showed me what it's truly like to feel, Viktor thought. Putting his hand down, he decided to use his voice instead. "Yuuri?" He called out quietly, before blanching. His voice sounded choked, like something was stuck in his throat.

For a couple moments, he stood in silence, waiting for a response. Right when he was ready to come back later, a small voice came from the other side of the door. "C-come in."

Oh. He sounded...broken.

Viktor eased the door open gently, and his heart ached when he saw Yuuri sitting on the floor, eyes gazing blankly at the wall as he touched his bruised lips, like he still couldn't believe the hit had happened. Honestly, Viktor couldn't believe it happened either. He sat down next to Yuuri, and almost reached out when the black haired man scooted over a little, away from him.

Because he was scared of him. 

"Yuuri..." Oh god, he was choking. Why the hell was he choking? "I-I'm-" get your act together, Nikiforov! "Moya lyubov, I'm sorry."  
Taking a deep breath, he tried to will back the tears in his eyes, because Viktor Nikiforov doesn't cry! "I'm so sorry."

For a minute, there was more silence, and Viktor worried that he may lost something; lost something that was worth more than his phone, his lonely apartment, all his gold metals combined. 

"Viktor." There was no sign of warmth in his voice, only confusion. "Why did you beat up Satarou?" 

For a minute, Viktor wanted to tell him. Wanted to tell him what the man had said, wanted to see that Yuuri found out that he deserved better.

But how could he? Yuuri would never believe him, not after what happened, and especially not after all the dates he went on, not after all the time he had spent with Satarou. So at first, the Russian stayed silent.

"Were...were you jealous?" A punch in the gut; that's one way to describe his feeling. For some reason, when Yuuri called him out it was a thousand times worse. "Whenever Satarou was around, or whenever I went out, you always acted...different. You acted cold." 

"I...I..." Be honest. "Yes."

Yuuri finally looked him in the eyes, his brown orbs filled with disappointment. "Is that why you punched him?"

"N-no!" Viktor spluttered.

"Then why-" Yuuri's interrogation was cut off the the shrill ring of his phone, and he picked it up immediately. "Hello?"

Then the way his face seemed to light up and his frown eased into a smile was how Viktor knew who it was. "Yeah, of course I can meet at the bar. I'll see you in twenty?" A pause. "Okay, bye." Hanging up, Yuuri got to his feet, and Viktor followed suit.

"Viktor." Yuuri looked away, and wiped at his eyes. The urge to reach out and touch his face gently was so powerful, he almost couldn't resist it. But Yuuri may never be able to react to Viktor's touches the same way again. "I...I need a couple of days. Only a few; to think things over."

"Done." Anything for you.

"Thanks." Awkwardly standing there for a second, Viktor recognized the dismissal and left the room quickly, with Yuuri following suit, getting ready to go out to town.

No, their relationship wasn't going to go back to normal. Not right away. But this...this was a start.  
_____________________________________

After the few promised days Yuuri showed up to the rink, looking determined but also weary. Viktor smiled, clapping his hands together enthusiastically, trying to cut through the thick tension. After stretching, he ordered Yuuri to work on a few jumps, before asking him to preform the Eros routine.

With every jump and turn, step and spin, Viktor frowned a little more. "Stop!" He called out, placing his hands on his hips. "Yuuri, you're lacking Eros again. Is the katsudon not enough?"

Taking deep breathes and gulping down water, Yuuri gasped out: "I...don't know."

"Hmmmm." Viktor knew the events from four days ago were probably weighing on Yuuri's shoulders, and he decided to cut him some slack. "We'll try again tomorrow. For now, show me your spins and quad loop."  
_____________________________________

Viktor remembered the day forever; that's how terrible it was.

It had started out fine. He woke up to his screeching alarm, and threw it so hard against the wall it's a wonder it didn't shatter. Then he trudged down to the kitchen, accepted some breakfast from Hiroko, and when Yuuri was ready (which was always before him) they headed out to the Ice Castle, and started training. They got interrupted but the triplets once or twice, but other than that, the practice went flawlessly. Viktor had complemented Yuuri with such enthusiasm that the black haired man had turned bright red. It had been a month since the incident, and their relationship had returned to normal; as normal as it was going to get, for the time being. 

It was back at Yutopia when it happened.

"-so then I told him: "To get an ass as great as mine, you gotta-"" 

"Chris! I've heard this story quite enough!" Viktor groaned, flopping down onto his sofa. Then his stomach growled, and he smirked. "It was nice talking to you, Chris. We've got to talk more; bye!"

"See you." 

Humming, Viktor walked down the halls, daydreaming about a certain figure skater-

In a COMPLETELY platonic way. Yes. Platonic. 

Because Yuuri has a boyfriend. 

It was when Viktor almost started to go down the stairs when he heard muffled shouting come from down the hallway.

Coming from Yuuri's room. 

He knew that maybe she should give his pupil privacy, and that it wasn't any of his business. But the more curious side urged him to go down, and just listen in.

Only for a few seconds. 

That's how Viktor found himself outside Yuuri's door, leaning in for better hearing. The guilt that racked his core was being overwhelmed by the need to know what was going on. So, he listened.

And it's a good thing he did.

"S-Satarou-"

"Shut UP! You stupid, stupid slut! Why can't you just realize that I never LIKED YOU! NEVER!"

Crazy laughter arose from the room.

"I wanted you for your body! Your delicious, sexy body."

Viktor heard enough by then. 

Pushing open the door, he stepped in the room and froze at the scene.

Yuuri was on his knees, whimpering at the tight grip Satarou had on his hair. The latter was staring at Viktor, mouth open wide and moving but no words coming out. Blood was tricking down Yuuri's face, something that looked way to familiar. 

"Let go of him!" Viktor screamed angrily, taking a step forward. Realizing the situation he was in, Satarou threw Yuuri's body towards the Russian, who caught the smaller man in his arms, cradling him gently. Then he ran out the door, leaving Viktor and Yuuri kneeling together on the floor.

Yuuri was clutching Viktor's shirt tightly, burying his face in his chest. His shoulders were shaking with sobs as he tried to choke out words; he couldn't, and proceeded to try to snuggle in deeper.

"Yuuri," Viktor said calmly, running his hands through the silky, black locks. "Moya lyubov, what happened?"

"I-I...I don't know...w-we..." He took a deep breath. "We were just sitting here t-talking...and th-then he wanted to...y-you know...do it..." His cheeks grew redder, but went on. "I-I refused...I didn't want to...then he exploded, c-called me a whore, a slut..." He started to cry harder, making Viktor angrier.

"Has this happened before?"

His heart hurt when Yuuri hesitantly nodded his head. "Once. He was d-drunk, I thought it was the alcohol t-talking."

He wrapped his arms tightly around his student, fingers twitching. "Moya lyubov, you deserve better."

"I'm not g-going to be seeing him anytime soon."

There was silence, before a terrible question was asked. "Do you think he ever loved me?" 

Viktor stiffened; he didn't want to hurt Yuuri even more, but lying to him wasn't an option. "I...I don't think so, my darling katsudon."

Fingers tightened on his shirt, and words he knew he couldn't stop slipped out. "But I do."  
_____________________________________

A week had passed. Satarou came by once, trying to pull on a sad and forgiving face, but it immediately turned cold when he not only got confronted by Yuuri, but Viktor, Mari, Takeshi, Yuuko and Minako. He left soon after, and they all celebrated with katsudon and sake, which Yuuri profusely denied. 

Viktor was sitting on his bed with Makkachin, on his laptop when Yuuri came in. Raising an eyebrow, he popped the earphones out of his ears and gestured to the space next to him. Yuuri sat without hesitation. 

"Viktor." He said. "A week ago, you said you loved me." He paused. "Well, not exactly, but close enough."

Fear rose into his chest; he didn't want to lose the relationship he had. "I-"

"Did you mean it?"

"What?" Yuuri was leaning in closet now; they were almost touching noses.

"Did you mean it?" His voice wavered, but his eyes screamed confidence. 

"Yuuri-"

"Because, Viktor Nikiforov." A deep breath. "I love you." Now his eyes were losing confidence at Viktor's flabbergasted look. "I've loved you for a while now, I just never let myself admit. But I'm admitting it now: I love you. I love you, I-"

Viktor silenced him with a kiss; a deep passionate kiss that he had been craving for a while.

"Yuuri," he gasped out, pulling away and cradling the younger man's face. "I love you too."

God, I love you so much. So, damn much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!!! Thank you guys for checking out my story :D
> 
> CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR AND REQUEST ANY VIKTUURI ONE SHOTS!!!! 
> 
> Tumblr name: krazyanimegirl 
> 
> Thaaaaaaank youuuuuuu <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for checking out my story! I'll update chapter two in the next week or so
> 
> IMPORTANT!!!!  
> I'm on tumblr! If you're looking for some Viktuuri fanfic's that satisfy your needs, or more AU's you'd like written, pop over to my account "krazyanimegirl", and shoot me a request for any ONE-SHOT you want!!!! I'll try to write as quickly as possible :D
> 
> If you don't like the wait for my next chapter, check out my other (very angsty) Viktuuri fics, "Tinted Red" and "Tinged"!


End file.
